


Statistically Speaking

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Statistically speaking, one of us should be gay,” Jess said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> For 'lies, damned lies, and statistics' on my Primeval bingo card.

“Statistically speaking, one of us should be gay,” Jess said over lunch in the ARC.

“Statistically speaking?” Abby asked. She sounded less interested than Jess felt was warranted, but never mind.

Jess nodded vigorously. “Yes. One in ten, that’s what they say. Clearly it isn’t you or Connor, and it isn’t me, and Matt fancies Emily. Lester’s married.”

“Divorced.”

“Whatever. Lorraine has a boyfriend. It can’t be Emily.”

“Actually,” Emily spoke up, “it could be me.”

Startled, Jess looked across the table at her. Doubtfully, she said, “But… but you were married, and then Matt--”

“I was drawn to Matt because of our similarities, and my marriage… Well, I never loved my husband. I’m not certain what I like, to be honest.”

This was becoming more complicated than Jess had expected. “Okay,” she said. “We’ll mark you down as ambiguous.”

Abby snorted.

“That just leaves Becker,” Jess carried on, undeterred. She bit her lip. “I do hope it isn’t Becker, he’s far too pretty, it would be such a waste. Though that would explain why he isn’t interested in me.”

Abby and Emily rolled their eyes at each other, which Jess ignored.

“Perhaps it is Emily,” Abby suggested. “You should snog her and see if she likes it.”

Jess waved a hand. “Oh, that wouldn’t prove anything. Everyone enjoys snogging me.”

Abby hid a smile with her hand but Emily just looked curious. 

“Is that true?” she said.

“Completely,” Jess confirmed.

-

An hour later, Jess happened to glance at the CCTV to see Becker running into Lester in the corridor. They stopped to chat for a second and Jess had to giggle to herself when she noticed Lester’s peevish expression. She was about to turn away when she saw Becker first take a furtive glance around before leaning in to give Lester a kiss.

Jess blinked.

Lester didn’t smack Becker or anything. In fact, it appeared to be something they had done before. Lester even looked slightly less peevish.

“Well,” Jess said, sighing to herself. “That buggers the statistics.”  
 _ **  
End**_


End file.
